Letters Never Sent
by metamorphmoses
Summary: When going through Harry's stuff looking for his broom servicing kit, Ginny comes across a stack of letters. The first in has her name on it. There's no harm in looking... right?
1. Dear Ginny

**A/N. I read this cute one shot once were Harry had written Ginny a letter while she was on the run, and Malfoy found it in the tent that the snatchers found and gave it to her. I was kinda dissappointed that there weren't any for anyone else though, so I started writing this. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter One<span>

Dear Ginny

_Dear Ginny, _

_ Well, if you got this letter, then I'm dead, I don't really know how else to say it. You have no idea how much I wish that you weren't reading this; that the war would end and I could destroy these and just pretend I never wrote them, but I know that's not going to happen. Life is never fair, so just in case… _

_Its April now, and I've been meaning to write these for ages, but I just couldn't do it. It would seem final, like only a month later you would be reading this. _

_I made a mistake Ginny, breaking up with you. Those few weeks we were together were amazing. For once I felt normal, not someone destined to be hunted by a madman for the rest of my life. When we kissed on my birthday, you reminded me of what I gave up, what I was leaving behind. I was so _stupid_ Gin. You would be targeted anyway just because you're from a family of "blood traitors." I'm so, so sorry Ginny, for everything._

_Now that I'm gone, I hate to thrust this on you, but you _have _to keep fighting. Don't mourn me. I died fighting Voldemort, and while I didn't have the best life, it was better than I had hoped when I was 10. I suppose I can finally rest now. I'm at peace, Ginny- I'm with my parents, Sirius, Cedric and Dumbledore. I'll even say high to your uncles for you. If there as much like Fred and George as everyone says, they shouldn't be hard to find. Don't give up because I'm gone. Don't lose all your fiery red haired temper either because I'm not there- someone needs to keep your brothers in check, your mum can't do it alone. If I didn't bring down Voldemort with me, then Ron and Hermione know what to do, and Hermione can convince Ron to let you help, I know it. It's up to you guys now, and Neville and Luna too, if they want to help._

_Gin, you _have_ to move on. Don't close yourself up like I did on way too many occasions. You need to grow old, play some pranks on Fred and George, play for the Harpies, get married, have kids, live your life to the fullest for me. Just dragging yourself out of bed every morning and working on auto pilot- that's surviving, not living. _

_Merlin, Ginny, you have _no_ idea how much I want to do all that with you. Play one more game of quidditch at the Burrow, lose spectacularly to Ron at chess again, lock him and Hermione in a broom closet for a couple of hours, get married, have kids, grow old. I have a feeling we'll see each other again. Hopefully not for a long, long time. I want to win the Quidditch world cup first. I'll see you eventually. I love you Ginny. Goodbye for now._

_-Harry_

_P.S. Bat-Bogey Percy a few times for me._

Some of Harry's handwriting was smeared from teardrops- both old ones of his from when he wrote the letter, and the ones that fell while she was reading. She wasn't supposed to find this, she noted in the back of her head, but she didn't care. Here it was, finally, proof. Solid written proof that Harry loved her. And not some kind of fleeting crush, real, true love, the kind you read about in fairy tales were they would do anything for each other. She smiled sadly through her still falling tears. _Death has a strange way of making people come clean, _she thought. _People want someone to know their secrets. It gets them to admit to things they might never have otherwise. He wouldn't have said this if one of my brothers might have heard. He's private, but death changed even that. _

She was tempted to look through the others, there was a whole stack of them, Hermione, Ron, Remus and Tonks, Mum and Dad, Percy (What is that about?), Fred and George, or just George now, Neville, Luna, everyone in the DA, even the Orderhad a letter, but she resisted. She wiped her eyes best she could, though she knew she was going to have to use a charm to hide it._ Think Ginny- what did you come up here for? Broom servicing kit, right._ She went back to searching through his trunk, recently recovered form the Dursley's home before they had returned, and found it under the rucksack she had just discovered the letters in. She shoved the letters in her robes, and the kit under her arm, and quietly headed towards the bathroom.

She took several breaths to try and calm herself, but found that she couldn't. The idea that Harry had thought, had _ accepted_ the fact that he might not make it out of the war alive scared her more than Voldemort ever could.

She was so absorbed in her thoughts that she never noticed someone else coming up behind her until someone said, "whats taking you so- oh... um...Ginny?"


	2. Dear Percy

**I know I haven't updated in like, two months, but I was having trouble writing Ron's letter since the most "heart-to-heart" talk they ever had was when they were about to die and it pretty much consisted of "We're not leaving you to get killed, now come on or [insert villian's name here] will [insert terrible action here], grab the invisibility cloak!" So then I started writing a few others but I got stuck halfway, and then I started writing Percy's and it just kind of... worked or something, (probably because I wanted to rant at him for his stupidity so much) so I put this here instead. I maight go back and change it to like the third or fourth later, but for now...**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2<span>

Dear Percy

_Percy,_

_If you're reading this, which you are, then I'm dead. The- what was it? Oh yes, the "violent and unbalanced" boy you warned Ron away from is finally dead. Happy now, are you? I hope you are. Maybe now that I'm gone you'll actually stop being so prideful so you can apologize to your family. We all thought you would see sense and try to make it when the Ministry finally came to, but apparently we were wrong. Maybe you think they're better off without you? Your brothers and sister, maybe, but your parents were devastated. Your mum cried every time your name was mentioned. Last Christmas, she kept glancing at your empty seat. When you showed up with the minister, you have no possible idea how happy she was. And now, she doesn't have a clue if you're even safe. _

_ Now, I'm going to tell you something I haven't told anyone before, and maybe it'll help you see what exactly you did wrong. Believe me or don't, or just keep on thinking I'm insane, I don't care, but at least hear me out._

_ I don't know if you're part of the group that thinks the "great Harry Potter" was a pampered prince growing up, but if you are, then you seem to have gotten me mixed up with Draco Malfoy. My relatives, my aunt, uncle and cousin, hate magic, wizards, witches and anything to do with us, with a burning, fiery passion. If I so much as uttered the word "magic" they explode. They've treated me like a burden all my life, from the moment I was left on their front steps. My "room" was the cupboard under the stairs until I was 10, and they only gave me Dudley's second bedroom because they though they were being spied on and didn't want to get in trouble. I was basically their personal house elf. I was the one that cooked, cleaned, mowed the lawn, pruned the garden, basically anything and everything that needed to be done. I was given Dudley's hand-me-downs, and I never had anything of my own. I never knew I was a wizard until Hagrid told me, even though Aunt Petunia knew. One time, I was running from Dudley's gang (again) when I accidently flew up on the school roof. I didn't know what happened, and when Uncle Vernon found out, he locked me in the cupboard for a week with no food. When I got home after my first year, they locked my broomstick and school trunk in the cupboard and locked me in my room. They put bars on my window and a cat-flap on my door to push some cold soup through twice a day. You have no idea just how relieved I was when Ron, Fred and George showed up. I never had anybody that even _liked_ me until I met Hagrid. _

_You say you're ashamed of your family? That you're poor? I would have given _anything_ to have what you did. A family that loved me. A whole quidditch team of siblings. So what if we didn't have any money? I never even knew my parents, your Mum and Dad practically adopted me, and I was happier with your family then mine. To this day I don't know why you would give up a family that cares so much about you. You had everything I ever dreamed about, and you threw it away because of your ambition. What the hell is wrong with you? You don't deserve to have such amazing parents, and they still love you even though you abandoned them at the worst possible time. You are a Gryffindor aren't you? Are you not brave enough to walk up to your parents and apologize? Makes me think that the hat just stuck you there because you didn't fit any where else. You are awfully ambitious, but you wouldn't have fit in well in Slytherin, you're not too cunning. You certainly aren't loyal, but you are smart I'll give you that. Did the hat suggest Ravenclaw? _

_Anyway, it'll take a while for Ginny and your brothers to forgive you, and maybe your dad as well, but you're Mum will start fussing over you all over again like nothing changed- so you might as well get off your ass and apologize._

_-Harry_

_P.S. I'm going to come back to haunt you until you do._

__Percy stared at the letter in shock. When he walked upstairs to find Ginny crying, he knew something was up. Ginny _never _cried. I mean, sure she cried for- for Fred, but she got it out of her system. After she does that she's fine. The weird thing was, she was crying over a letter. The first thing he thought was that it was from St. Mungo's and that Lavender Brown had died, but they weren't that close, where they? Not enough for her to suddenly start sobbing. Harry said that he hadn't told anyone about, well, what his childhood was like, but maybe he had told Ginny? Was that why she was crying?

Either way, he felt ashamed. The way Harry put it, even without his life's story, made his mistakes seem blatantly obvious, and just made him feel worse. He hadn't known that his mum had been so upset about him leaving, and he had thought, for a little bit a least, that they were probably glad he was gone.

He continued to stare at the letter Ginny had given him in shock, until she tried, and failed, to hide another sob. She shook his head and hesitantly reached out to her. "hey... hey its okay... he's- he's alive."

It was then that he noticed that she was smiling slightly. She didn't seem upset.

"hm? oh, yeah." she said distractedly. She looked down at her letter again and her smile widened a bit. Another tear ran down her cheek. She was crying... tears of _joy_? That was _definitely_ not like Ginny.

"um... Ginny? Are you... what... um... what did your letter say?"

"oh... nothing." She smiled again, except it was a bit sad. She got up a little dazed, and absently mindedly walked out of the room, only to run strait into someone.

* * *

><p><strong>Ending kinda sucked, but I've never tried something from Percy's point of view before. Who's should I try next? any ideas?<strong>


End file.
